Surprises
by AnimeFan555
Summary: The sequal to "A Shift In Time and Power". Mimiko decided to adopt Alice, Kataro's reincarnation, and Jiro goes with her. They are met with the shock of an old enemy returning, and a surprise that could even make the great Silver Blade pass out.
1. Prolouge

It had been a week since the incident at The Company HQ and things started to get back to normal. The HQ was being rebuilt with new additions and upgrades. Zelman had convinced the Black Bloods from his house, The Coven, to help rebuild The Company's HQ. Jiro still hadn't returned from wherever he went after the accident. There had been a funeral for Kataro that everyone thought Jiro had missed, he was there, in the distance where no one could see him cry. Things were about to be even further from normal than before...


	2. One Week After Kataro's Funeral

Mimiko woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a noise. She walked down the hall towards the stairs. From the top of the stairs she saw the door close and someone walking in the dark. She reached for the light switch at the top of the stairs and turned the lights on.

Jiro hadn't been home since he, Kataro, and Mimiko left to go to The Company to test the machine. He had been at the Twilight Bridge, just sitting on the edge, looking out towards the city at the other end if the bridge, and wondering what would happen if he went there and they found out he was a vampire. What would happen? Would they run? Would they attack him? As curious as he was, he wasn't an idiot. "I've been here for a week. I should probably head home", Jiro said to himself as he stood up. He took one last look across the bridge, before heading home.

When Jiro made it home, it was midnight. He thought about what it would be like without Kataro, but then he remembered that he had let Mimiko take care of Kataro's reincarnation, Alice. "Things might not be so different after all", Jiro said as he took out his key and put it in the lock. He opened the door and walked in, he closed the door, hung his hat up, and started walking towards his coffin when the lights suddenly turned on. He stopped and looked towards the top of the stairs to see a very angry Mimiko. "Where have you been for the past week Jiro? Everyone has been worried about you. Even Zelman has been worried about you! You weren't even at Kataro's funeral!" Mimiko said angrily as she got ready to slap Jiro. "I was there Mimiko", said Jiro with head down as Mimiko decided not to slap him and let him continue, "I was there...I just stood where no one could...see me cry". When Mimiko heard this, all her anger just vanished. She stared at him before walking over to him and hugging him. "It ok Jiro. You didn't have to hide. Kataro was your brother, it was alright to cry", said Mimiko before she let go, "You should sleep. Im officially adopting Alice tomorrow and I think you should be there". "Ok. What do we tell them? This week old baby is actually the reincarnation of my brother who was killed by someone who we killed five years ago? They'll think we're insane", said Jiro. "I see your point Jiro. Alice does look like Kataro, why don't we just say that Kataro was her father and that her mother died just after she was born. We can say that your her uncle", said Mimiko. "Alright...but if we get caught, your taking the blame for lying", said Jiro. "Alright. Now go to sleep", said Mimiko as she walked upstairs, "Oh! I almost forgot. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow after I adopt Alice". "Ok Mimiko. Goodnight", said Jiro as he stepped into his coffin. "Goodnight Jiro", said Mimiko as she walked down the hall.


	3. The Adoption Center

The next day...

"Come on Jiro! We have to be at the Adoption Center in twenty minutes", said Mimiko who was excited to adopt Alice. "Im right here Mimiko. You look even more excited than you did this morning", said Jiro. "Of course I am. I get to be a mom", said Mimiko before she got a little dizzy. Jiro walked over to her incase she fell. "Are you ok Mimiko?" Jiro asked. "Im fine. Its been happening for a few weeks. Thats why I made a doctors appointment", said Mimiko. "Ok, but if you need help with anything let me know", said Jiro as he opened the door for Mimiko, "After you". "Thank you Jiro", said Mimiko as she walked out the door followed by Jiro who locked it behind him. Jiro got a cab, then he and Mimiko were off to the adoption Center.

As the cab pulled up to the adoption center, Jiro and Mimiko got out, Jiro paid the driver and they went inside. When they went inside, they saw some kids running around in another room that had it's door open, they saw people sitting in chairs waiting to be called to the desk. Jiro and Mimiko walked up to the desk. "Hello. How my I help you?" asked the receptionist. "Im Mimiko Katsuragi. I was supposed to come here to adopt a baby named Alice", said Mimiko. "Ok. Let me check", said the receptionist as she started looking for Mimiko's name on the computer, "Here you are. It says here that you want to adopt Alice Mochizuki". "Yes thats right", said Mimiko. "Ok. Go and sit down until I call your name", said the receptionist. "Ok. Thank you", said Mimiko before she and Jiro went to sit down. After a few minutes Jiro looked at Mimiko to said if she was nervous, but instead she looked like she was sick. "Are you ok Mimiko? You look sick", said Jiro. "I have a doctors appointment after this remember. I'll find out if there's anything wrong after that", said Mimiko. "Ok. If you want, I could take Alice home and look after her while your at your doctors appointment", said Jiro. "Ok. Thanks Jiro", said Mimiko as she smiled. "Mimiko Katsuragi. You my go into the office now", said the receptionist. "Lets go Jiro", said Mimiko as she and Jiro stood up and walked towards the office.

_Knock Knock_. "Come in", said a woman's voice. Mimiko and Jiro walked into the office. The woman smiled at Mimiko, but looked confused when she saw Jiro. "You must be Mimiko", said the woman, "Whats your name, sir?" "My name is Jiro, Jiro Mochizuki. Im Alice's uncle", said Jiro. "Oh! I wasn't aware that she had any family left. Are you from Alice's father's or mother's side?" she asked. "Her father was my brother. He died during the accident at The Company last week. I almost died, but I made it out", Jiro explained. "I see. Im not trying to be rude, but, why are you here?" asked the woman. "I'm here to make sure that Mimiko doesn't have any trouble adopting Alice", Jiro said. "Ok. Just out of curiostity, why is it you don't adopt her?" the woman asked. "I end up putting myself in danger while working for The Company all the time. I want Mimiko to take care of her incase anything happens to me", said Jiro, "Plus I trust her more than anyone". Mimiko looked at Jiro confused, "Really Jiro?" Mimiko asked. "Of course. I mean, I know she would be safe in the care of The Company like you were, she would be safe with Lord Dragon who would most likely take care of her if he could, but I know that you'll always take care of her", Jiro said smiling. "Thank you Jiro", said Mimiko looking like she was about to cry. "Thats sweet. Now lets get back on the topic of you adopting Alice Ms. Katsuragi", said the woman as she looked at something on her computer, "It looks like your qualified to adopt Alice, but this says that you live in a warehouse that what cleaned up and remodeled on the inside to make it more of a house. It wouldn't be the best place to raise her". "We started looking for other places to live shortly before what happened at The Company. We couldn't find any that we could afford", said Mimiko. "The three of us didn't, but I did", said Jiro smiling. "Hm, what do mean Jiro?" asked Mimiko. "After we all moved into the warehouse five years ago, I started saving some extra money incase anything happened. When we started looking for places, I noticed that you, Kataro, and I all liked the same house. Shortly before the accident at The Company, I bought it for us with some of that money. I was going to tell you two, but we got called to The Company, so I decided to tell you guys after we got back", Jiro's smile changed to a frown, "Things didn't go as planned". "Really? Thats so sweet. Which house was it?" said Mimiko. "This one", said Jiro as he took a picture out from under his unaturally large trench coat and handed it to Mimiko, "Its the one near the Twilight Bridge". "Wow Jiro. How much money did you have saved?" asked Mimiko. "Well...I had somewhere around...", Jiro whispered the amount into Mimiko's ear and she looked like she was going to pass out. "Are you serious! How did you get so much in only five years?" asked Mimiko. "I helped some people out around town. They paid me even though I said that they didn't have to", Jiro explained. "Excuse me. May I see the house to make sure its sutable to raise Alice in", asked the woman. "Of course", said Jiro as he handed her the picture with the address on it. She typed address in on her computer to see if it was good enough for Mimiko to raise Alice in, "Hmm...It looks like you'll be able to raise Alice here. All you need to do is sign these forms and you can take Alice home". She handed the forms to Mimiko and went to get Alice. Mimiko was almost done sighning the forms when she got to the last part, she didn't know what to do. _"Last name? Do I make it Katsuagi or Mochizuki? She might go off with Jiro and he might think of her like he did Kataro. What do I do?"_ Mimiko thought, _"Hmm...I know what to do"_. Just as Mimiko finished the forms and set them on the woman's desk, the woman walked in carrying Alice and a bag of what Mimiko asumed were baby things. _"Wow. She looks just like Kataro did"_ ,thought Jiro as he smiled. "Ok. This is what you'll need to get started" ,the woman said as she went to hand the bag to Mimiko. "I'll carry it. You can carry Alice if you want" ,said Jiro as he took the bag. "Thanks Jiro" ,said Mimiko as she took Alice from the woman. "You're all set. Just give these to the receptionist and you can leave" ,said the woman as she handed Mimiko the forms that she had signed. Jiro and Mimiko walked out of the office and towards the receptionist's desk. "We were told to give these to you" ,said Mimiko as she set the forms on the desk. "Thats correct" ,said the receptionist as she took the forms, "Have a nice day". As they were walking towards the door, Alice started pulling on Mimiko's hair, making Jiro smile. When Jiro smiled, the receptionist saw his fangs. She was ready to scream, but thought that he would kill her. The Kowloon Children scared her and her mind label all vampires as cold-blooded killers that will drain a body of all its blood.

Jiro was about to get a cab for him, Alice, and Mimiko, when they heard a scream from inside. "Stay here" ,said Jiro as he set down the bag. Mimiko nodded as Jiro ran inside, ready to unsheath his katana if neccesary. When he got inside, he was shocked at what, or rather who, he saw. "Wha-What! You!" said Jiro as he saw someone who looked like Cassa, "Wait...are you Cassa or her daughter? Either way I saw the deaths of both. "Im her daughter...the one you killed was a realist illusion that I created...well...it was more of a clone than an illusion, but deadly either way" ,said Jasmine, "I managed to track you down with the help of some very nice black bloods. I think you might know them. They were friends of your after all." At that moment, a katana stabbed through the closet door, went back in, and the door went flying off its hinges. Jiro was surprised to see his old friend Crow step out of the closet carrying The Dark Princess of the North, who was unconcious. "Crow!" said a surprised Jiro. "Jiro? What are you doing here?" Crow asked. "We can talk about that later. Right now we have to take care of her!" said Jiro as he unsheathed his blade so fast that it was beyond unatural, "Get the princess and the other people to safety. Then join me in here" ,said Jiro as he jumped at Jasmine with his blade out infront of him, only to have a Kowloon Child get in his way. _"No...this can't be happening...not again"_ ,thought Jiro.


	4. The Fight, Two Masked Girls

Outside...

Mimiko saw people starting to run out of the building. Followed by the man that she had met a month ago...Jiro's friend and Kataro's mentor...Crow, guardian of The Dark Princess of the North. "CROW!" Mimiko called. "Hmm...Mimiko? What are you doing here? You know what forget that...why are you holding a baby!" Crow asked as he made sure that people were getting out quickly. "I just adopted her today. Shes Kataro's reincarnation", said Mimiko. That last sentence made Crow freeze. "_Kataro's reincarnation! But that means that Kataro... he.. he..._" ,Crow couldn't even finish his thought as something crashed through the front of the building from the inside and onto the street. The dust cleared to reveal Jiro fighting against Jasmine and some Kowloon Children. "JIRO!" yelled Mimiko. "CROW... I COULD... USE... A LITTLE HELP... HERE!" said Jiro as he continued fighting. "Alright" ,said Crow as he pulled out his katana and charged at the Kowloon Children so he could help Jiro.

On a nearby rooftop...

"We have to help them", a black haired girl said to the person next to her.

Down on the street...

Jiro was fighting Jasmine while Crow faught the Kowloon Children. Suddenly, more showed up, causing Jiro and Crow to fight back-to-back. "There are just too many of them... looks like we might go down here", said Jiro as he took a fighting stance again. "Look on the bright side... at least we go down fighting", said Crow as he also took a fighting stance. Then Jiro heard a voice that was all too familiar. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!", yelled a voice as flames suddenly destroyed almost half of the Kowloon Children. Jiro looked to where the flames came from to see Zelman Clock, also known as the Follower of the Fire God. "It looks like you guys could use some help", said Zelman as his eyes glowed red and more Kowloon Children were engulfed in flames. He used his flames to clear a path so he could get to Jiro and Crow. "Its good to see you again Zelman", said Crow. "Likewise. But even with the three of us here its not going to be enough. Lord Dragon can't help us because he eft the Special Zone on business", said Zelman. Suddenly, almost every Kowloon child was wiped out. They looked down the road to see a blonde girl in a mask with her hand out infront of her. Jiro and Crow were in shock when the saw her, because for a moment, they thought he saw The Sage. "What the... but how?" said Jiro. "Then a black haired girl with a mask similar to the other girl's mask appeared. She had a katana the was the splitting image of Jiro's, the only difference being it was blue instead of red. She also wore a dark blue trench coat that looked like Jiro's red one only smaller. The black haired girl started taking down Kowloon Children left and right. Then she ran at Jasmine. "Whoa! Who are they? Why do they resemble you and The Sage Jiro? Do you think they're single?" asked Zelman. Jiro smacked Zelman in the back of the head and said, "Forget about that and start fighting!" "Huh...? OH YEAH! THATS RIGHT!" said Zelman as he continued to dodge and burn Kowloon Children, "Jiro, you go help the girl we can handle it here." "It doesn't look like she needs help, and is anyone getting a strange sense of deja vu?" said Jiro. Zelman looked towards the fight and noticed that it was like watching Jiro fight Cassa five years ago. "Whoa. Your right... thats creepy. Looks like we'll have to question her once this is over... this won't take long. I have an idea! GET DOWN!" yelled Zelman as his eyes started to glow red. Jiro, Crow, Mimiko, the civilians, and the two girls got down. "EYE IGNITE!" yelled Zelman as a massive fireball appeared and continued growing until he let it go because he couldn't focus all of the power anymore. The flames spread across all of the Kowloon Children, completely oblitorating them. "It worked", said Zelman as he fell to his knees from using so much power at once. "Zelman! Are you ok", asked Mimiko as she ran over to him. She was still holding Alice. "Yeah... Im fine. I just focused too much power at once, I just need to sit and rest for a bit", said Zelman. Mimiko looked up to see Jiro and the black haired girl fight against Jasmine. She felt like someone was watching her, she looked across the street to see the blonde haired girl staring at her, then she looked over at the fight.

With Jiro...

"Who are you? Why are you helping us? Answer me!" Jiro kept on saying to the black hair girl, who just remained silent. Suddenly Jiro was hit in the shoulder with a throwing knife, causing him to drop his blade. The black haired girl picked up his blade and got into a fighting stance. Her katana in one hand... and Jiro's in the other. She ran at Jasmine and the fight continued. "Its time to end this!" said the girl. Jiro noticed that her voice sounded similar to Mimiko's. "Jiro! Are you ok? Hows you shoulder?" asked Mimiko. "Im fine Mimiko. Don't worry. I think something is about to happen", said Jiro as he looked over to the fight. The black haired girl was surrounded by what looked like white light. Crow, Zelman, Jiro, and Mimiko recognized it from five years ago, when Jiro fought against Cassa. The girl charged forward with both blades out infront of her. She shattered Jasmines katana and stabbed her with Jiro's blade. "It ends here Jasmine", she said. This time not just Jiro recognized the voice. Crow, Zelman, and Mimiko just stared at the girl who sounded like Mimiko. Then a thought entered Zelman's head, "_What if the time machine worked and brought this girl from the future. She sounds like Mimiko and has Jiro's hair color and skills. Hmmm..._". When Zelman finished his thought. The girl pulled Jiro's blade out of Jasmine and used it to finish the fight. One slash was all it took, and Jasmine turned to ashes. Everyone just stared at her before she walked past them. She stabbed Jiro's blade into the ground as she walked past them and then started running. The blonde girl started running too. "Who were they?" asked Mimiko. "I don't know. I wish they would have stayed. I had some questions for them", said Jiro as he got up to make sure that the civilians were safe.

With the girls...

"That was close", said the blonde haired girl as she took off her mask. "Yeah I know. You've been telling me that since we left them. Seriously Alice you need to be more open", said the black haired girl as she also took of her mask. "I need to be more open? I don't want to be too open like you are Jen. We've almost been killed so many times because your so open", said Alice. "I still can't believe that we ended up on this day of all days", said Jen as she thought back to when she was fighting beside her father. "Whats so bad about today? This was one of the happiest days of mom and dad's lives. Thet adopted me and they find out about you. Why don't you like this day?" asked Alice. "I don't know why I don't like this day. I just... don't for some reason. Anyway, we should get back to our own time", said Jen. "Maybe we could stay a little longer. You know... to see the look on Dad's face when Mom tells him", said Alice, Jen just stared at her, "What? You said I should be more open. Well I am." Jen walked up to Alice and knocked her out. "I really don't want to be here", Jen said as she opened the time portal. She and Alice had both learned how to use the "Time Shift" black blood power after Lord Dragon used it to send their father back his own time. Jen dragged Alice through the portal and closed it, completely unaware that they were being watched. "So I was right. Looks like I might have caused something at the christmas party after all", said Zelman as he started walking back to where everyone was.


	5. After The Battle

30 minutes later...

Jiro and Mimiko stayed outside the adoption center until The Company got there to clear things up with people who witnessed the battle, as well as the media. Afterwards, Jiro and Mimiko left the area and went home, Mimiko carrying Alice in her baby carrier. The entire walk home, Jiro couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious masked girls. One of them looked like The Sage and the other had his skills and hair color with a voice similar to Mimiko's. "_Who where they?_" Jiro thought to himself. "Jiro? Are you ok?" asked Mimiko. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about what happened. Who were they? The blonde girl, she looked….she looked like The Sage. The other was the most confusing. She was the exact opposite of me. She wore blue instead of red. Not only that, but she seemed to hate Cassa's daughter as much as I hated Cassa", said Jiro as they got up to an intersection. "I thought that was strange too. I have to go this way to get to my doctors appointment. Here's Alice", said Mimiko as she handed Alice to Jiro. "I could wait with you until you get a cab", said Jiro. "No thanks. The doctors office is just two blocks down. I can walk", said Mimiko. "Alright. I'll see you at home", said Jiro as he turned to walk the other way. Alice's carrier in one hand and the bag over his shoulder.

When Jiro got back to the warehouse, he decided to take off his unaturally large trench coat incase Alice decided that it needed a puke stain. "So, what do I do? I haven't looked after a baby in over fifteen years. Even then I had help from Crow and the Dark Princess of the North. I have absolutely no clue what to do", said Jiro as he sat ontop of his closed coffin. Then someone knocked on the door. "Hold on I'm coming", said Jiro as he stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. "Hows it going Jiro?", said Zelman. "Zelman? I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" asked Jiro. "I thought I would come by to check on Mimiko. After the recent incident with the Koolown Children, she might have been shaken up a bit. Where is she anyway?" Zelman asked curiously. "Mimiko wasn't feeling well, so she went to a doctors appointment while I brought Alice home", explained Jiro. "I see. Tell her that I stopped by", said Zelman as he stepped out the door, "See ya Jiro." Jiro closed the door and sat down on his coffin again. While he sat there, he thought about everything that happened. Mostly, who those two girls were...


	6. Boredom

After Zelman had left, Jiro got very bored because Alice was sleeping and there was nothing he could do without leaving the building. He couldn't go out on his own because of the possibility of being burned by the sun or, since it was hot out, hit with water from the water guns of little kids. Either of those things happening would have been bad enough, but it would be worse if Alice was with him. After about twenty minutes of just lying around, he gave up and decided to go onto the computer and look at some old movies that he had heard about from Mimiko, Kain, and Zelman. "Hmm, _Dracula_? The synopsis says it's about a vampire, this might be interesting", Jiro said to himself as he hit play on the screen.

15 minutes later…

Jiro clicked pause and sighed, "Is this really what people thought we were like back then? It quite insulting. I wonder what other movies there are that have 'vampires' in them." For the next hour or so, Jiro watched different movies that were made before the existence of vampires was released to the public. He also read different reviews of movies, both from when they were new and from after vampires became public… he felt somewhat insulted. "What's this? A movie series based on a book series? This might be interesting. What's it called?" He clicked on it. "Twilight? Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret watching this?" he said to himself.

10 minutes later….

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ That was the sound coming from the impact of Jiro's head and the very hard concrete wall. "Why did I watch it?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" Jiro yelled to himself as he slowly took his blade away from his neck and stopped slamming his head into the wall. "If I ever even hear that title again, I am going to kill myself….. unless Zelman says it, then I'll kill him instead of myself", said Jiro as he turned his head and saw Alice wide awake and laughing….. at his pain? "_Why do little kids always like it when someone gets hurt?"_ Jiro asked himself as he picked up Alice out of her carrier. She stopped laughing at looked at him, which caused Jiro to look at her, which then turned into a staring match. After about five minutes of staring, Alice fell asleep. "She's the exact opposite of Kataro, he would almost never sleep and all she does is sleep", Jiro said as he put her back in her carrier. Jiro quickly got bored again. He even resulted to using Hide Hand on himself to make himself stand upside down on the ceiling. After walking around the house using the ceiling, Jiro fell asleep out of boredom…. while still standing on the ceiling.

5 minutes later…

Mimiko was walking up to the warehouse turned regular house, thinking about how Jiro might react, and if he was ready kill himself from Alice crying. She unlocked the door and walked inside, it was quiet….. too quiet. Mimiko got scared and grabbed an umbrella from beside the door to use as a weapon, incase anyone was inside and wasn't sliced to pieces by Jiro. She walked into the living room and saw Alice asleep in her carrier and Jiro… standing on the ceiling, asleep. "He looks like a vampire from one of those old movies like that", she said to herself as she took a picture with a nearby camera. She walked up to Jiro and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. She finally gave up and decided to just stuff his head into a bucket of water. A loud scream of pain echoed through the building…. and the surrounding area, but no one paid any attention to the very common "THE WATER IS BURNING MY SKIN" scream and other variations of it, some of which shouldn't be heard by anyone under sixteen and sometimes eighteen. Jiro fell to the floor and stood up, both figuratively and literally steaming with anger. "You know Jiro? With your red coat, red hat, red face, and all the steam from the water burning your skin, you remind me of a lobster", said Mimiko laughing. Alice was, once again, laughing at Jiro's pain. "Why must you always do that to me?!" Jiro asked furiously. "It's the only way to wake you up half the time. Besides, it's fun," Mimiko said smiling, but then she looked kind of nervous, "Hey Jiro. Do you think we could talk about something rather important?" "Sure. Just let me dry my face off so it stops burning", said Jiro as he wiped his face with a nearby towel. He then went to sit on the couch with Mimiko. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her. "Well I uhh….. Do you remember the christmas party?" He nodded yes. "Do you remember the next morning?" He nodded even slower. "Well the thing is, I'm…"


	7. Author's Note: Updates

Hello readers. I apologise for not updating my stories for a long time, but I have had a lot of stuff going on lately. Last year I had my grandma's memorial to go to, then I had to train my new puppy and then I had final exams after that. I was busy during the summer helping clear out my grandma's place, so I didn't have time to write. Then school started again, then I was doing family stuff over Christmas break, followed by first semester exams. Then my friend from Alberta came to town(I live in B.C.) over spring break. My point is, sorry for not updating, I'm not dead, I was not held hostage by Kowloon Children, I was just very busy and had little spare time. The little amount of spare time that I did have was spent with my friends, running my school's anime club, and having a social life(not a large social life but still a social life). There will hopefully be more chapters soon.


End file.
